User talk:EmberSynth
Tips Little help with archiving. Just create a new page named "User talk:Spicy Squirrelz/Archive 2" (that'll be your next one, by the way) and cut and paste the old contents into it. Publish that. Then post just the link to the new page on your newly blanked page and publish it. Lemme know when it's done so I can delete the blog. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Gimme a sec, I'll lend a hand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Username Change :And done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, December 11, 2014 (UTC) : I want to change my username, and I don't know how, help? Hailey hatesya (talk) 18:32, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: I Miss You Who is this again??? I'm joking. How have you been Spicy? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Hope you've cheered up some now that you've had the pleasure of my company. (Oh, now you're even sadder.... oh... Semicolon opening parenthesis) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Semicolon dash semicolon I'm sorry did I just hear someone talking??? Nah, musta been my imagination. Kidding, how goes it Cam? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Greater than sign colon opening parenthesis Don't you have me Skype already? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:31, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Typically on every now-and-then. You can always message me or my talk page if you're looking to talk. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:38, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Damn, I was so close to getting you with those tornadoes... Next time I guess. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:44, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Welp you newb, let me drop some knowledge bombs on you, demonstrating my "leet" skillz (Did I say that right???). You sign your posts with something called a till-day symbol. (I have no clue where it is on the keyboard) As for becoming a founder, it's a lot like Highlander. There can be only one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) re: (Sorry if anything in this message seems awkwardly written, I've had a particularly nasty fever since I woke up) Sorry to hear you're leaving Spicy, hope I can talk to you soon. Anywhere we can talk? --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 22:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Alive. I am aliveeee!!! Andrrrr~<333 (talk) 21:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: I don't mind in the slightest. For making gradients, like the one in my talk header, I just use this tool, which allows you to easily create them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Could you link the code? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Fixed here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem, glad to help :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Spicey Remember me? Monsta? (MonstaCat) ''Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ''you remember me Leave a message on my talk page mate MonstaMachine (talk) 22:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC)MonstaMachine (MonstaCAT) Re: Cam??? Is that you? The dementia has set in and I can no longer remember older friends. Jokes aside, I'm doing alright. Recently got published in "We Go Bump: Vol. III" and I'm looking for an outside publisher for one (or two of my novellas). How ya been? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm doing alright, I got "A Good Ending" e-published and I'm in the midst of my Halloween Horr-tacular movie marathon. How's everything on your front? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:08, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::TFW too much time has passed and I can no longer remember you. I may join the discord channel, but right now I'm doing some other things and don't have much time to talk. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:57, October 27, 2016 (UTC)